As shown in FIGS. 1-5, a typical miter saw 1 has a base assembly 5, including a rotatable table 6 rotatably connected to the base assembly 5, a saw assembly including a motor M and a blade 2 driven by the motor M, a pivot arm 11 pivotally attached to the table 6 via pivot junction 10 and supporting the saw assembly, allowing a user to move the saw assembly towards and away from the base assembly 5 for cutting a workpiece.
Lower blade guard 3 typically covers the lower side of the blade 2, while upper blade guard 4 typically covers the upper side of the blade 2. Typically miter saw 1 would have a guard opening mechanism that moves lower blade guard 3 as the saw assembly is pivoted towards the base assembly, thus exposing the blade 2 to the workpiece.
Typically the motor M has a drive shaft MS meshing with a gear G, which in turn rotates arbor A. A motor housing MH covers the motor M. A miter saw can be used for cutting crown molding, wood beams, etc.
The miter saw 1 also has fences on both sides of the blade 2. If the miter saw 1 does not bevel or if it bevels left, the fence 7 to the right of blade 2 typically does not slide. The miter saw 1 may also have a sliding fence on the left side of blade 2, where a fixed fence 8 is attached to base assembly 5, and a movable fence 9 is connected to fixed fence 8. At least one of the fixed fence 8 and the movable fence 9 is typically coplanar with fence 7, forming a fence plane.
Typically, the cutting capacity of a miter saw is limited because of its blade size and/or geometry. For example, most currently available twelve-inch non-sliding miter saws can cut moldings 5.25 inches high when the miter angle, i.e., the angle between the blade 2 and the fence plane, is zero degrees or mitered to the left. However, when the miter table 6 is mitered rightwardly, e.g., when the miter angle is about 450°, the cutting capacity is sharply reduced. This is because the tall workpiece W3 fits between the fence plane and the motor housing MH when the miter angle is, for example, zero degrees. However, when the miter saw is mitered rightwardly, as shown in FIG. 4, the motor housing MH contacts the workpiece W3, restricting the cutting capacity.
Similarly, because of the typical geometry of the miter saws, the maximum width cutting capacity varies according to the miter angle. Typically, a twelve-inch miter saw can cut a workpiece W2 laid flat on the miter saw that is about 7.875 inches wide. When the miter saw is mitered 450°, the miter saw can cut a workpiece that is about 5.5 inches wide.
Accordingly, if a user wants to cut a board that is larger than the cutting capacity of the miter saw, the user would need to purchase a larger miter saw, with a larger blade, higher weight, higher price, etc. Alternatively, the user could use a radial arm saw or sliding miter saw. But these are also more expensive, etc.